La visite médicale
by bagin31
Summary: Severus Rogue, dans un hôpital moldu londonien, attend pour effectuer une visite médicale. Une consultation qui s'avèrera pleines de rebondissements pour lui.  Ecrit pour la communauté LJ "30 Baisers"


Disclamair : Tout est à JK Rowling (sauf Severus qui est à moi, mais ne lui répétez pas :D)

Premier OS d'une nouvelle série sur le couple Severus-Hermione avec le thème "Dites aha"

Un immense merci à Arwen666 d'avoir assuré le bêta-reading de ce petit texte

* * *

**La visite médicale**

Un homme, la quarantaine bien entamé, attendait impatiemment qu'une infirmière de service daigne bien le prendre en charge. Comme d'habitude, Severus était vêtu de sa couleur fétiche, agrémenté d'une touche de fantaisie : une pochette grise sur son costume. Exceptionnellement, il portait une tenue moldu pour se fondre dans la masse londonienne. Et comme l'avait suggéré sa femme, ce n'était pas la peine de venir dans un hôpital en robe de sorcier, au risque de se retrouver dans la section des aliénés alors qu'elle lui avait obtenu un rendez-vous pour un check-up complet.

Severus se demandait comment sa jeune épouse avait bien pu le convaincre pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation. Après la bataille de Poudlard, Hermione était retourné dans la cabane hurlante et en s'apercevant que son cœur continuait à battre très faiblement, elle avait appelé les secours qui s'étaient occupés de lui et l'avaient remis sur pied. Lors de la longue convalescence qui avait duré plus de trois ans, Severus toujours un peu bougon s'était laissé attendrir par l'enthousiasme et la gentillesse d'Hermione. Les aléas de la vie firent qu'ils commencèrent à s'apprécier mutuellement et se marièrent l'année de ses vingt-quatre ans.

Peu de personnes furent enthousiastes à cette nouvelle et Hermione fut chagrinée de perdre beaucoup de ses amis. Les plus proches revinrent au bout de quelques mois, se rendant enfin compte que les deux tourtereaux s'aimaient d'un amour tumultueux, extravagant parfois, mais toujours sincère. Occupés à leur nouvelle vie et obligations professionnelles, ils n'eurent pas le temps de prendre des vacances pour partir en lune de miel, ce qui ne dérangeait pas outre mesure Severus tant qu'il pouvait garder les avantages des ébats d'une lune de miel.

Hermione depuis son mariage, songeait constamment à cela. Elle voulait partir sur une île paradisiaque, sous les cocotiers avec une mer d'un bleu irréel et fascinant, une couleur qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir de visu en compagnie de son prince charmant. Certaines rêvent de voguer sur des gondoles à Venise, d'autres de se promener sur les pavés de la ville lumière, elle souhaitait simplement assister au coucher du soleil sur la plage dans les bras de son amant. Elle voulait pouvoir graver dans sa mémoire cette image impressionniste comme un tableau dont elle apprécierait chaque jour l'éclat.

Elle avait travaillé dur pendant ces cinq années, consacrant son énergie à la défense des elfes de maison, mais aussi à la réhabilitation complète de Severus et de son rôle important dans la guerre. Aujourd'hui à vingt-sept ans, elle avait décidé de prendre quelques semaines de repos pour avoir enfin Sa lune de miel.

Un soir, Severus trouva sa charmante femme dans une splendide robe noire, assise devant un repas aux chandelles, préparé par ses soins. Pendant quelques secondes, il consulta son agenda mental, essayant de se souvenir s'il n'avait pas omis une date importante : mariage, premier baiser, première dispute, premier ébat, un truc avec ses elfes mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Alors il s'approcha en souriant de sa femme, l'embrassa tendrement et lui demanda en quel honneur il devait cette charmante surprise. Elle lui parla de ses congés et de son désir d'aller enfin en lune de miel dans les Caraïbes. Severus voyait bien que ce projet lui tenait à cœur et s'apprêtait à lui proposer de transplaner dès ce week-end quand il la vit sortir de sa pochette, assortie à sa robe, deux billets d'avion.

Levant son fameux sourcil gauche en une muette question auquel Hermione répondu avec un immense sourire : « Je veux une lune de miel à la moldu, juste avec la magie des instants présents et sans sorcellerie ».

Son long entraînement à la résistance aux nouvelles surprenantes et désagréables en tant qu'espion fut mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'elle lui parla de la charmante petite cabane en caillebotis, réservé sur la plage et des douzaines d'heures nécessaires pour y arriver. Elle continua sur sa lancée en l'informant que les tâches administratives étaient réglées puisqu'elle lui avait fait faire un passeport à son insu mais qu'il manquait encore le certificat de vaccination et qu'il faudrait qu'il se rende à l'hôpital Saint Thomas pour une consultation. Elle avait pris rendez-vous à cet effet. Sentant que son mari était peu enthousiaste à cette nouvelle, elle tenta d'argumenter de milles et une manière.

Severus, lui ne prêtait guère attention aux propos de sa femme, il cherchait à la convaincre de renoncer à son projet insensé de vacances à la moldu. Une cabane ? Avait-il réellement besoin de se retrouver dans un endroit exigu comme cela ? Il gardait un fort mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce genre de lieu. Douze heures assis dans un coucou volant. Non merci, il fallait qu'il montre sa désapprobation.

Et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, son regard se porta sur la large bretelle de sa robe qui était tombée, dévoilant un minuscule bout de dentelle de couleur émeraude ou d'un autre vert qu'il ne saurait définir. Ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il ne le connaissait pas et tandis que son esprit vagabondait dans les méandres de questions existentielles telles que : ouverture sur le devant, balconnet et entièrement en dentelle. Hermione elle continuait son discours, ignorant la lueur lubrique de son mari. Et lorsqu'elle lui annonça avoir pris un rendez-vous pour ce lundi, il acquiesça sans broncher tout obnubilé par les courbures de sa poitrine, se demandant si elle n'avait pas cédé aux sirènes des soutien-gorges push-up alors qu'il la trouvait absolument parfaite telle qu'elle était.

« Et voilà, comment je me retrouve dans cette salle d'attente pour un bout de tissu » pensa-t-il un peu désabusé. Mais quelques secondes après un sourire se dessina sur son visage en pensant à la manière dont il avait eu les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé sur ledit tissu.

« Monsieur Snape ? Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait » demanda une jeune infirmière brune.

Elle le conduisit dans une salle où elle le pria de se déshabiller afin que le Docteur puisse faire tous les examens nécessaires. Soupirant, Severus commença à se dévêtir. La porte s'ouvrit, au moment où il enlevait sa chemise, pour laisser entrer un bonhomme bedonnant, d'âge mûr et au sourire jovial. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, si ce docteur avait été moustachu cela aurait été le parfait croisement entre le professeur Slughorn et le directeur Dumbledore.

« Ah monsieur Snape, on vient pour un petit contrôle » et regardant la fiche des examens à faire il s'exclama « Vous allez dans les îles, quelle chance vous avez, moi je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'y aller, il paraît que c'est formidable les Caraïbes à cette époque de l'année. J'ai failli y aller avec ma seconde, non quatrième femme mais comme ma belle-mère est tombé dans les escaliers deux jours avant notre départ on a dû annuler. Quand je pense qu'elle ne s'est même pas casser la pipe cette mégère... »

Severus le regardait continuer son incessant bavardage avec une impression médusée et se demandait s'il lui arrivait de reprendre son souffle pour respirer. Peut-être pratiquait-il l'apnée quoique vu son physique il en doutait mais le gras ça flotte, non ?

« Maintenant avec ma cinquième et dernière femme, on préfère la compagne anglaise, je crois que je suis vraiment trop âgé pour voyager, je vais avoir bientôt quarante-quatre ans. Vous saviez que votre densité osseuse diminuait à partir de trente ans tout comme la qualité de vos spermatozoïdes ? Les voyages en avion sont vraiment déconseillés à partir d'un certains âges mais vous n'entendrez jamais cette information. Le lobby des compagnies aériennes est trop fort. Mon ami, le professeur Tulipe a voulu informer l'OMS, mais ces derniers n'ont rien voulu savoir »

Le docteur Shym prit un stéthoscope et le posa contre la poitrine de Severus pour suivre son rythme cardiaque, qui commençait doucement à s'accélérer au fur à mesure que le docteur babillait. Il remarqua ses nombreuses cicatrices.

« Hum, pas très récentes une quinzaine d'années environ. Vous étiez dans les Commandos ou vous avez des pratiques soda-masochistes extrêmes ? Non parce que si c'est le cas je peux vous conseiller la boutique de mon beau-frère, enfin le frère de Gertrude ma deuxième femme, paix à son âme. Il tient un sex-shop, spécialisé dans les pratiques dites « déviantes », vous verrez il a un super fouet à sept lanières recouvertes d'un morceau de cuir de première qualité qui ne laisse aucune marque, seulement quelques rougeurs. Ah bon vous n'êtes pas adepte de ces pratiques, je croyais vu votre physique, vous seriez parfait dans le rôle d'un geôlier ou bourreau patibulaire.

Oh Docteur, vous avez vu le superbe tatouage, il est quasiment effacé mais quel travail d'artiste !

Ah oui, Linda, ça me rappelle ma prime jeunesse, quand je jouais du triangle dans un groupe de Punk. Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai été viré, pourtant j'avais un très bon rythme.

Les couleurs ont été effacé, mais on voit encore la couleur dominante le noir. Moi j'aimerais bien en avoir un comme ça mais en rouge et à la place du serpent une guirlande de fleur. ».

Severus atterré regardait ses deux tortionnaires, essayant de se rappeler la formule exacte : « adava keraba, abracavera ». Zut, plusieurs années de félicité avec son Hermione lui avait fait perdre la mémoire des impardonnables. Il aurait beaucoup de choses à lui dire à sa femme adorée, notamment que jamais plus il ne retournerait dans un hôpital moldu et qu'elle avait intérêt à trouver une manière agréable de lui faire oublier cette visite.

Aïe ! Ce fou de docteur venait de le taper avec un petit marteau en bois et la brune enfonçait une aiguille dans son bras afin d'aspirer son précieux sang pour remplir de minuscules tubes en verre.

Le docteur Shym sourit et dit « C'est fini. Eh bien ce n'était pas trop douloureux, vous avez été bien sage alors je vais vous donnez une jolie sucette à la fraise. Si vous saviez le nombre de patients excentriques et bizarres que je peux côtoyer, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il est difficile d'exercer ce métier dans ces conditions.

Docteur vous avez oublié de prendre sa température, reprocha gentiment l'infirmière

Ah oui, dites Ah »

Il avait sorti de sa sacoche un petit étui qu'il avait ouvert pour extirper un thermomètre. Il approcha l'objet de la bouche de Monsieur Snape qui ostensiblement la gardait close.

« Allons ne faites pas l'enfant, il faut que je prenne votre température »

Mais Severus refusait d'ouvrir sa bouche pour que cet objet y entre. La dernière fois qu'il avait été en présence d'un tel objet, il avait sept ans et il était malade. Sa mère lui avait enfoncé cet objet dans son anus, une expérience franchement désagréable et il n'avait aucune envie de mettre dans sa bouche un objet ayant eu une relation intime avec le postérieur d'un inconnu. On aurait bien pu rétorquer à Severus qu'entre chaque patient, tous les appareils et objets médicaux étaient nettoyés et stérilisés, mais Severus aurait refusé de le croire. Il avait pu constater de visu que la santé mentale du docteur laisser à désirer et pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était le genre de personne à oublier ce genre de « détail ».

Chacun campait sur ses positions et la visite qui ne devait durer qu'une vingtaine de minutes, avoisinait maintenant l'heure complète.

Hermione qui, elle aussi avait dû faire un contrôle complémentaire dans un autre service de l'hôpital, s'inquiéta un peu de ne pas le voir sortir et se dirigea dans la section appropriée. Elle assista à un spectacle étonnant : un homme bedonnant, vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui faisait mille et un aller-retour dans le couloir en maugréant contre ce foutu patient.

Elle demanda à la réceptionniste des nouvelles de son mari. La jeune fille blonde, lui indiqua qu'il était dans la petite salle et d'une voix plus basse, elle chuchota en désignant le docteur Shym « Je crois que c'est après votre mari qu'il en veut »

Surprise, Hermione se dirigea vers le docteur et se présenta à lui

« Bonjour, je suis Madame Snape, Y aurait-il un problème avec mon mari ?

Eh bien ma petite dame, vous avez bien du courage pour supporter un énergumène pareil. Il refuse que je lui prenne sa température et si je ne finis pas entièrement le protocole d'examen, je ne peux passer au patient suivant. C'est la nouvelle réglementation en vigueur. Vous avez vu la salle d'attente, elle est pleine à craquer !

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Préparez votre thermomètre, je pense être capable de lui faire changer d'avis, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux »

Hermione entra dans la petite salle, s'approcha de son mari qui regardait par la petite lucarne et n'avait pas fait attention à son arrivée, et le pris dans ces bras.

« Alors, Sevy on fait un petit caprice ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur d'un thermomètre le taquina t-elle.

Hermione, je refuse de mettre dans ma bouche un objet dont je doute de sa propreté et de son dernier propriétaire ! »

Hermione en riant lui demanda s'il n'y avait rien qui puisse le convaincre de changer d'avis, car elle avait vu une superbe promotion et n'avait pas pu résister à changer les billets pour le surlendemain afin de prolonger de deux jours leur séjour. Mais Severus s'obstinait.

Alors apercevant le docteur qui entrait avec l'instrument honni, elle approcha son visage de son mari et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent de surprise, sa mâchoire se détendit beaucoup et sa ressemblance avec un merlan frit ne fut jamais aussi importante qu'à cet instant là. Le docteur Shym en profita pour glisser le thermomètre et prendre la température.

« 37,6°. Vu son état j'aurais pensé un peu plus. C'est bon, vous pouvez enfin partir Monsieur Snape. Vous pouvez fermer votre bouche, je vous dis que c'est bon. »

Et se tournant vers la femme du patient, il lui demanda

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? Il est presque catatonique, je me demande s'il ne faudra pas le garder en observation.

Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il doit juste se remettre du choc. Quelques heures et il n'y paraitra plus »

Deux jours plus tard, le couple Snape embarquait sur le vol 712, en direction d'une magnifique île des Caraïbes. Snape arborait une magnifique chemise hawaïenne rouge et un sourire béat. Sa femme à ses côtés le regardait suspicieusement, s'attendant à un mauvais tour de sa part. Mais quand ils s'installèrent sur leurs fauteuils, elle se détendit, ils allaient enfin avoir des vacances à la Moldu.

Personne n'informera la belle Hermione, que son mari la suivit lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les toilettes quelques minutes après le début du vol et lui lança un sort de sommeil et transplana avec elle dans la cabane louée. La résidence ne lui convenant pas, il la transforma en un charmant bungalow. Et lorsque l'heure d'arrivée de l'avion approcha, il re-transplana à l'aéroport avec dans ses bras sa femme adorée et sournoisement lui fit croire qu'elle s'était assoupie pendant tout le voyage.

Hermione fut plus que ravie du logement de leurs vacances. Elle s'extasiait devant la grandeur et le luxe du bungalow pour un prix si modique. Elle était si enthousiaste qu'elle se promit d'en parler à Harry pour qu'il amène Ginny en voyage. Une proposition que Severus approuva chaudement, imaginant la réaction passionnée de Ginevra en voyant le petit cabanon vétuste.

Severus prit sa femme dans ses bras, l'embrassa passionnément, appréciant toujours la saveur légèrement fruitée de ses lèvres et l'imbrication de ses courbes sur son corps. Comprenant les attentes de Severus, elle le prit par la main et le dirigea vers le grand lit en rotin où le bruit de leurs ébats rompit la quiétude de l'île par une brise de chuchotements et de petits cris de plaisir.

Severus regardait avec ravissement son épouse endormie et posa un tendre baiser sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture.

Et si cette fiction vous a arraché un sourire, une exclamation indigné ou une envie irrésistible de chanter une chanson des beach boys, tapoter sur votre petit clavier pour me le dire :)


End file.
